Never Again
by D. Blade
Summary: She has been gone for two years, now they have all given up on finding her. Yoko is extremely depressed without her and never wants to smile again. He has not given up on finding her, unlike everyone else. So will he ever find her?YokoxOc


**.:Never Again:.**

Cold, dark, damp...those are the three words that would describe this terrible night.

He stood looking at the tombstone that had been recently placed to show that _she_ had died.

He had sent out a search party to find _her_. _She_ had disappeared one night...the night they were to be wed...and that in itself made it harder on him.

The search and rescue mission was sadly a failure.

It was two years ago tonight that _she_ had disappeared, and it was just a few hours ago that the stone was erected into the ground; with an empty coffin six feet below it.

The wind blew his long wet silver hair and silver tail to the side as he stood still and continued to look at the engraving on _her_ tombstone.

**Riley Kurama,  
A great warrior and demoness that shall always be remembered.**

_'That is all that she is to be remembered as? _A great warrior and demon He clenched his fists and glared at the ground. _'Why could I not find her? Why could I not save her? Why?'_ Three tears fell from his eyes and to the already wet and muddy earthen ground.

_He was getting worried. She was now fifteen minutes late. The wedding ceremony was supposed to have started by now..._

_"Yoko." His best-man, Shuichi-his former other self-whispered in his ear what they knew so far. "The last time someone saw her was in her room, thirty minutes ago."_

_"Thirty minutes ago?" Now he was terrified. He walked away from the garden, where the ceremony was to be held, and towards his temporary den. He entered the underground home and went down the many tunnels to the room that was for his soon to be mate. He hadn't noticed that his pace had quickened. He walked up to her door and knocked on it as he said, "Riley? Are you in there?" There was silence then a crash. "Riley!"_

_"Yoko!"_

_Her scream sent him into a haze of anger as he kicked down the door blocking his way from her. There was blood covering the wooden floor and the window-the only window in the entire den-was shattered and shreds of her once white wedding dress was covering the floor. He ran over to the window and jumped through the hole and began to follow her sent. He could hear and sense his companions following him._

_"Yoko!" He looked to his right and saw Kurama, and Hiei running along side of him._

_He knew what they were going to ask before they could open their mouths. He looked ahead and said, "Someone broke in to her room. And either she is bleeding profusely, or she has inflected damage onto her attacker."_

_"Hn, the latter is most likely."_

_"Hiei has a point, Yoko. She is probably fine."_

_He glared at the two running alongside him and said, anger causing his voice to shake, "Then why was her clothes ripped to shreds, soaked in blood and scattered all around her room?"_

_They were both silent, until Hiei spoke, "I will go on ahead. I can cover more ground in the trees." Yoko gave a very small almost invisible nod, a millisecond before the small fire demon jumped into the trees and turned into a black blur speeding ahead of them._

So many days, they spent chasing...only once had they caught a glimpse of her. _She _was being held by a repulsive demon, who had _her_ trapped in a cage tied to his large back... _She_ was _crying_... Riley had **never **cried in her life, and she was crying...

Two more tears fell from his golden orbs to the soft ground.

Two years…

of crying…

morning…

searching…

waiting…

and remembering…

Yoko looked up at the cloudy sky, one last tear sliding down his face as he whispered, "Riley…"

The image of _her_ beautiful face ran through his mind. _Her_ long flowing raven hair, silky smooth fox ears, milky white skin, and awesome blue hues that he could lose himself in for hours. _Her smile_ was imbedded into his mind and now, it was shining even brighter through his troubled thoughts.

Together they were like the yin and yang, so different, yet made to fit together perfectly.

He would never love again. Never look at a woman again. And would never smile again. He had given that all to _her_, and now… _She_ had taken the love and smiles that he had within him with _her_ when _she_ had been taken from him.

Before Riley, he had never felt such love and devotion, and now that _she_ was gone, it still remained, only this time it had engulfed him fully and that was all he could think about.

There was not one second of the day that he did not think of _her_.

"Oh, my beloved Rile-"

"Yoko!"

He turned his head around to see Shuichi with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"What is it Shuich-"

"Yoko, you need to come quick!" This caught his attention. "Your den it's-"

He didn't even need to hear the last sentence. _'Someone must be attacking me,'_ he thought as he rushed towards his den-the one he still had not moved from since _her_ disappearance.

The clearing was coming nearer…

Only feet away…

There was no fire, no smoke, no unfamiliar demonic auras, no screaming…

Take that back…

"Yoko!"

A woman's scream…

There was no woman occupying his crew of bandits…

And her aura was not unfamiliar…

Then…

He quickened his pace and ran into the clearing.

He stopped as soon as he broke from the trees and barrier.

A woman was kneeling on the ground, not more than ten feet from the entrance of his den. Her dark colored and dirty hair was cut as if someone was blindfolded and went crazy with the scissors. Her clothes were nothing but old rags, and her exposed skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Her tail lied limp on the ground and her ears were pressed down against her head.

It was _her_…

His love…

"Riley…"

Her head turned to face him and he could now see the pain and fear that was embedded into her beautiful face. Her eyes held tears and sadness, but once she saw him her tears broke through the dam and poured down her smiling face.

"Yoko!"

She staggered to her legs as he remained where he was standing, frozen in disbelief and joy.

Could this really be happening?

Was she truly getting to her feet right in front of him?

Or was this all a dream?

…

Oh screw it!

If it is a dream, then he can wake up later. For now, he would be happy and rejoice.

Riley winced in pain as she tried to stand, she took a sharp intake of breath as one of her wounds reopened, but she couldn't help but gasp as she was suddenly picked up and held within the arms of a strong demon.

Looking down at his beloved, Yoko let his first smile in two years to spread across his face.

Riley smiled up at her beloved, and then leaned up to press her chapped and broken lips against his soft warm ones.

For two years was gone, now she was back and never again would he allow her to leave his sights.

For two long years she was captive, now she was free and in the arms of her one true mate. Never again would she let him leave her sights, and never again would she leave his arms.

* * *

**D. Blade:** Okay, so this was my first Yoko one shot, eva so...yeah, i realize that it was a bit sappy and all but just deal, it is my idea so shut it. I don't give a damn what you all think, it is my work and I am proud of it, and that is all that matters-

**Yoko:** And I liked it too, so (sticks out tungue) neah!

**D. Blade:** So if you actually like this, then go ahead and leave me a comment, but if not, don't waist your and my time with your lowsy complaints.


End file.
